RWBY: In The Closet
by Ambitious Heart
Summary: Blake and Yang are trapped in the closet! nuff said. Rating for language and just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY...Damn I wish...Enjoy!**

Yang walked down the empty hall of Beacon Academy to the library when she saw someone who looked lost in her book.

"Blake?" she asked.

"What?" She replied coldy, due to being interrupted while reading her book.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Then why does it look like you are wandering around the hall and pretending to read your book."

"I'm not wandering or pretending."

Yang walked up to Blake and saw a small cut on her arm that was endlessly bleeding.

Yang gasped and said, "Blake! How did you get hurt?!" she pointed at the cut.

"None of your business okay?" She repiled again in a cold way, "Just..leave me alone."

Yang looked hurt but tried not to show it. "All right." she said about to walk away.

However, Cardin came out of no where and knocked Blake and Yang into a closet that they were standing in front of and locked the door.

"Haha!" Cardin said laughing, walking away. "This should be interesting."

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" Blake shouted, realizing what happened. "Cardin jackass pushed us and locked us in the closet. That's what happend!" Yang growled out, her eyes suddenly red in anger. "When we get out of this closet Cardin, we will beat your ass!"

Now, to let our readers know how these two ended up in the following. It was a small, dark, and crowded with supplies. The closet would probably be only big enough for one person to fit, but now Blake and Yang were stuck in it. Then Blake started banging on the door, trying to get somebody's attention and Yang looking for the light switch.

Ruby, Lei Ren, Nora, Phyrra and Weiss were walking in the hall where the closet was and heard Blake banging on it.

"What's that noise?" Ruby walked over to the closet.

"Blake, is that you kitten?" Weiss asked.

"Yes it's me! And don't call me kitten! I'm no one's kitten!" Blake replied seriously, "We're looked in!"

"We?" Lei Ren asked.

"Yang and I are locked in!" se replied. "Let us out!"

"Yang's in there?! Ruby shouted panicking, "Are you hurt Yang?! You both need to get out of there!"

"We can't people! And we're fine lil sis!" Yang said. Suddenly as Blake stood up, a couple of boxes fell on top of them knocking them both down and they were on top of each other. **a/n: to all of you hentai's(perverts), they were wearing thier clothes.**

"Shit!" Said Yang, as she fell down, but suddenly blushed when she felt that Blake's body was on top of him. "Blake?"

"Huh? What is it?" asked Blake as she opened her eyes and found herself on top of her. She blushed as well. Now we will continue this part from the outside of the closet where Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Phyrra were listening.

Yang ( from under Blake): "Get off me, Blake!"

Blake (under two heavy boxes): "I can't!"

Yang: "What do you mean you can't?"

Blake shouted: "Shit! I'm stuck! These boxes are heavy as hell!"

Meanwhile,

"What the hell are they doing in there?" asked Phyrra, with a grin on her face.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," said Lei Ren.

In the closet:

Yang pushed herself up: "What do you mean you can't?"

Blake: "It's too heavy dammit!"

Yang: What do you mean it's heavy?!"

"It's too big!" shouted Blake still trying to get from under the boxes, when suddenly some old earsers with chalk dust fell all over Blake.

"What are you two doing in there?!" Weiss said impatient.

"What the hell?!" shouted Blake looking at the erasers.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I'm covered in white stuff!" Blake yelled.

"WHAT?!" Shouted the five others from the outside the closet. Then, as if on cue, blood started to come out of Blake's wound.

"Your bleeding!" Yang yelled when she saw the blood. "Of course I'm bleeding!" shouted Blake. Yang picked up the eraser. "What's this?" she asked. "I don't know. I can't see it." Blake said. "It feels soft and like cotten." said Yang.

"Oh god..." said Nora looking at Ruby. "You don't think they.."

"Oh no..." Said Ruby also grimacing. "I hope not..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Juane asked walking up.

"Women things." Weiss said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You wouldn't understand."

Lei Ren, figuring it out, "Oh shit, I hope not..."

"What?" Juane asked, obviously not getting it. "Shut up and just listen!" Weiss snapped, obviously interested to find out more.

"The bleeding, it's not stopping. Here goes my shirt." Yang said, taking of her shirt and only wearing her yellow top. DROOOOOLLLL!

"Why in the bloody hell are you giving me your shirt?!" exclaimed Blake.

"Put it there on the bleeding." Yang demanded, shouting.

"Her shirt?! What the hell is going on?!" Weiss yelled. "Dammit! Juane?! Can't you please pick the lock?!

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Juane said, dumbly. Weiss bitchsmacked him upside the head; hard. Then suddenly Professor Ozpin were in front of them with his mug of coffee. 'This just went from bad to worse." Ruby thought as Professor Ozpin asked what happened.

"I see." said Ozpin. "Well, I guess I don't mind some entertainment." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Ren, Ruby, Weiss, and Juane and Phyrra.

Back in the closet:

"Oww!" Blake winced in pain.

"What?" Yang asked. "It hurts!" Blake exclaimed. "You know!"

"What deos she mean by that?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." Professor Ozpin said grinning. Ruby put her head on Nora's shoulder anxiously.

"Okay, Okay! Just breathe in and out okay? In and out and in and out." Yang said trying to calm down Blake who was moaning from the pain in her wound.

"That's it!" Weiss said growing impatient. "I'm going in!"

"Wait!" Ruby said sliencing Weiss. "I wanna listen more!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A-"Weiss shouted and attempting to smack Ruby but missed and hitted Juane.

"Ow.." Said Juane rubbing his head.

The two boxes fell on Yang and Blake again from before fell upon them again and Blake this time landed her lips on top of his. 'oh my god..." She thought, blushing in a dark red color. 'I just kissed Yang.'

'What just happened' thought Yang. 'did we just kissed?'

Then as Blake attempted to get up, Yang pulled her back down and kissed her hard, tenderly.

"EEEE!" Blake squealed. "That tickles Yang!"

"What was that?" Nora asked. Little did the gang know that the janitor was coming their way. "What's going on?" He asked angrily. "Sorry. Two of my students are locked inside of the closet." Ozpin said. "Is that all? What is all of the commotion about?" He asked as he unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it, it revealed a vestless shirt Yang(she only has her yellow shirt on), a disheveled Blake with chalk dust all over her, and a very messy closet with blood.

"What happened?!" Weiss said, disgruntled. "What do you think happened princess." Blake said, smartmouthly. Weiss was about to kill her, but was pulled away by Phyrra. Then Ren, Juane, and Nora went to go find Ruby as Ozpin left with the janitor. There was silence.

"Uh Blake?" asked Yang breaking the silence.

"What?" She said.

"Go to the nurse's office. That cut looks pretty bad."

"Okay." Blake replied, standing up and offering a hand to help Yang up.

Yang saw the hand offered to her and gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you gonna go with me to the nurse or not?" Blake asked a little impatient. Yang nodded and took Blake's hand as they walked down the hallway. Blake pulled Yang towards her and kissed her. The blonde blushed and kissed back. Then they apart. Blake then laughed, shaking her head, and then looked at Yang with a smile on her face.

"Anno, Yang?" Blake started.

"What?" she replied.

"You do know that you could've knocked the door down?"

Yang sweatdropped as she thought about it. She sighed and just said quietly, "No shit." And that's what Yang is. She never think.

* * *

**A/N: Thank god I'm finished with this! Took me a while to come up with ideas. Did you liked it no? Yes? I love Yang and Blake. Review please!**


End file.
